Troublemakers
by Piebandit
Summary: Three kids from the real world are trapped in the Naruto realm, they eventually meet up with five of their friends who also ended up there...and stuff happens. KibaXOC, LeeXOC, GaaraXOC, OCXOC, OCXnot-so-muchX3. Enjoy.
1. do not play with magic pencils

_Shit! I cannot be late __**again**__! _Kayla thought as she practically sprinted through the rain towards the school. _I've already been late two days in a row, if I'm late a third time I'll get a referral! Mary'll never forgive me if I end up in detention during our free third._

She skidded into a turn next to the Dairy Queen, already panting. _SHIT!_

* * *

The door to the band room opened, admitting a very tired and a very angry brunette. Her hair was a lighter brown, recently cut and layered with a black headband separating her bangs from the rest of her hair. Her eyes were a very intense brownish hazel that seemed to glow ominously as she sent off a very aggravated aura.

"You were late again… weren't you?"

"SHUT UP! I practically killed myself trying to get here on time and then had to sit through freaking 'Dances with Wolves'! AND I STILL got a tardy notice! Aaaaah!" Kayla ended her tirade with a random scream as though trying to prove her point of an injustice having been done. The other girl was not impressed.

"Whatever. You could have woken up just five minutes earlier and been perfectly fine. You brought it on yourself."

Kayla glared at the girl and moved to sit down next to her. The other girl was also a brunette though of a darker shade than Kayla's, slightly shaggy and left down without ornament. Her eyes were a calming shade of varying green with small hazel speckles that seemed altogether both calculating, and oblivious. Mary merely continued reading the book she had been reading before Kayla's minor tantrum had caused her to look up.

Kayla sighed. It was almost impossible to regain Mary's attention once it was focused on something with written words, rather than ones that were vocalized. Kayla glanced at the cover of the book, then stiffened. She didn't even try to stop herself from exploding into uncontrollable laughter.

"You're reading Naruto?!" She screamed as she snatched the manga from Mary's hands and danced just out of reach with it. "Ahahahahaha!"

"Shut up Kayla. And give it back, Justin's letting me borrow it." Mary regained the book from Kayla's slackened clasp, for she was too busy rolling on the ground and laughing hysterically to care.

"Justin?" Kayla asked, wiping a stray tear from her cheek. "Why would Justin have the first Naruto book?"

Mary shrugged, "He said he bought it when he didn't actually know anything about the series. He bought the first six books before he realized it would just be easier to watch the episodes online. He knows more about it than me anyway, I just wanted to see what people liked about it so much."

Kayla picturing their blonde, blue-eyed, egotistical friend Justin reading a Naruto manga, just shook her head in disbelief.

"What part are you at?" Kayla asked, genuinely interested.

"Here." Mary said, showing Kayla a page with a shot of Kakashi reading a book titled, 'Makeout Paradise'. "I've re-read this same page like 8 times just to look at his picture, he's cute!" Mary said with a wink.

"I know right?! He's gorgeous!" Kayla squealed, clasping her hands up by her face. "So when is Justin getting here?"

"Soon, I suppose. He's excited to find out our secret…" Mary let this last trail off as she cast a quick glance around the room to make sure none else was nearby, and ruffled through her bag, pulling out a pencil. To anyone other than Mary and Kayla, it seemed like a normal mechanical pencil, until you looked closely. It was made of carved black stone and had tiny, almost illegible words engraved into the side. Kayla had found it one fateful day many months ago, and unknowingly used it to draw a picture of a MyLittlePony for Mary. They had both ended up getting transported to a world full of pony characters and transformed into ponies themselves. The only way they managed to escape was to go on an adventure to finish the story before they were transported back out into reality again. Even though Mary had made Kayla promise that they only use the magic pencil when absolutely necessary, they both had gone on several adventure's not only to the pony land, but also to a HelloKitty world, a Candyland, and a fairy world (among many others).

"You mean we're actually gonna let him go with us? I thought you were joking!" Kayla suddenly seemed apprehensive, it had only ever been her and Mary until now.

"Of course," Mary replied, eyeing the pencil warily. "He's been wanting to know what's going on with us for weeks now, we both knew we would have to tell someone sooner or later." Kayla pouted, as Mary looked unsuccessfully for something Kayla could draw on or in.

"I'm here!" The blonde boy named Justin exclaimed as he swept into the room. "Now what's up?" He asked.

"Oh good, you're here." Mary said quickly, "Kayla and I have something to show you…" She then preceded to explain the 'magic pencil' theory to a bewildered Justin, as Kayla picked up the fallen manga and grinned.

"Haha, Lee is such a dork." Kayla giggled, as she doodled a mustache on the poor Naruto character.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing to my book?!"

"No Kayla! Not with _that_ pencil!"

"Aw, crap…"

_**FLASH!**_

* * *


	2. cloud village awesomeness

*groan* The leaves of the bush Kayla had fallen in rustled as she tried unsuccessfully to sit up, and ended up doing a backward somersault out of the back of the bush.

"Where the frack are we?"

A sigh issued from the tree to Kayla's far left. "-where do you think? Ms. I think I'll draw in a _Naruto manga_! OW!" Mary grunted as she lowered herself down from the tree. She had landed squarely on an extended branch, and had apparently been suspended there for several minutes before she had managed to get down.

"Whoa!" Kayla said with appreciation. Mary blinked, and looked down at herself as well. She was now wearing very different clothes from her normal outfit, as was Kayla. Kayla's hair had changed to an alarming shade of white, it was close cropped and shaggy with bangs in the middle and to either side of her forehead. And that wasn't the only change, her eyes were now a deep molten gold color as well. She was wearing a white short-sleeved shirt and black shorts, with mesh arm and leg sleeves showing a couple inches farther, and a grey vest with stray straps and buckles around her waist and close-toed black shoes, and fingerless gloves. A black headband was settled around her neck with the symbol of the village hidden in the clouds firmly engraved on it. "Shi-it! I look good." Kayla stated, turning so she could admire her outfit from several angles.

"Right…" Mary said. Her hair was now a pitch black and slightly longer and straighter than Kayla's, with bangs swept over her right eye, and her eyes a deep sapphire blue color. She wore a blue shirt that matched her eyes and a pair of almost identical black shorts to the ones Kayla was wearing, only hers had extra cargo pockets. Over the shirt, she wore a black Jonin vest. "Does this mean I'm a Jonin already? I don't even know anything yet…" She also had bandages wrapped around her hands and wrists, black open-toed shoes, and her blue headband was wrapped around her waist as a belt.

"Naw, there's no way you're a Jonin and I'm not." Kayla argued, then paused. "Wait a minute, where is…"

A growl sounded a foot behind the two and made them jump.

"KAY-LA!" Justin roared and his raised a fist in Kayla's direction, "What- the- HELL!" Justin it seemed, had also fallen into the 'magic pencil's' wardrobe schemes. His hair was still very blonde, but it was now swept up into a permanent fohawk, and his eyes were a bright 'hello kitty' pink. Unlike the two girls, he apparently wore his white headband on his head, inch long bangs swept craftily over the top. He wore a soft pink shirt with a white, one-shouldered vest over it, black open-toed shoes and fingerless gloves, and long dusty blue pants with random loops and oddly placed pockets. "Where are we?"

*sigh* This could take a while.

* * *

Several explanations and hours later…

* * *

"Ok, so we're in the Naruto world." Justin continued to pace back in forth in the clearing, while Mary and Kayla watched him from a log they had chosen as their perch. "What are we supposed to do? Obviously, we're ninja's, but where are we supposed to go? What do we have to do to get back? AND WHAT HAPPENED TO MY CLOTHES?!"

"Justin, just calm down." Mary said rubbing her temples. "I think we have to go on some sort of adventure, and see it through in order to go home. Which means we'll probabley have to seek out the Naruto characters in order to find one, considering most adventures in a manga usually revolve around its' main characters…"

Kayla frowned and hugged her knees to her chest. "But that means we have to find out where we are first, before we can go to where they are."

Justin paused in his pacing. "Where? We're in a forest next to the border between the country of Lightening and the lands near the country of Fire."

"Um… Justin? How do know that?"

"I…dunno. It just sort of came to me. Do you think we already know what we need to know in order to have this so called, 'adventure'?"

"It's entirely possible." Mary replied, "We most likely just need to get back to our village and find out some information about ourselves and then we can head for Konoha." Mary stood and brushed herself off.

Kayla stood also, and glanced over at Justin. "Well? Mr. I have a sense of direction. Which way should we go?"

* * *

As they entered the building, the three were immediately flagged down by a female shinobi in a green robe. "Tamaki, Tanuki, Yui! The Raikage wishes to see you!" She then began to walk swiftly down the large hallway, only to realize the three were still standing back at the entryway, staring at her blankly. "Come now, you should never keep your betters waiting, especially the Raikage himself! Hurry along!"

Justin turned to look at Mary and Kayla. "Did she just call me Tamaki?" He asked, looking incredibly confused.

"Yes." Mary said, rolling her eyes. "Kayla is obviously Tanuki, it's just in her nature, and Yui was my name in Japanese class."

Kayla squealed with delight. "I hope I get a cool last name too! That would be epic!"

"We'll see…"

"Tamaki? Wait as in OHSHC? No way…"

Slowly the three followed the woman to what they could only guess to be the beginning of their elusive 'adventure'.


	3. Raikage can be helpful once in awhile

The door to the Raikage's office opened, and the woman bowed.

"Raikage-sama, I have brought the three you requested."

"I can see that. Now leave us!" Ordered the old shirtless man sitting at the desk in the back of the large room.

The three's reactions were priceless, he thought to himself with a smirk. He shifted the papers on his desk and reviewed whet he had taken from them.

Nougaki Tamaki, age 12, was known as the last of the Nougaki clan. A clan of geniuses known for using an attack known as the Koori Gogyou, or 'ice-flame'. They used it to give a physical form to the substance known as chakra, and mold it for use in battle. Creating a flame so cold, it would freeze everything it touched. This caused the Nougaki clan to be killed off for fear of their power; Tamaki was enrolled in ninja school at the time and was not there for the slaughter. He was then put into protective housing until the age of ten when he was given his own housing. He now continued to stare blankly at the Raikage as though wondering how being called to this office could even possibly happen to him. Funny, he didn't appear to be a master of ultimate hand-to-hand techniques.

Midasu Tanuki, age 12, the last of the Midasu clan. Also geniuses, with a strong connection to the elements, known for wielding the power of the Dendou Koudou, or 'electric-justice'. When activated, the Dendou Koudou allows it's user to effectively control most electrical waves, and can allow the user to choose what they can and connot touch. Before the disaster in which one of the Midasu clan went crazy and murdered the rest of the clan and himself afterward, ninjas from their clan had been the ultimate spies, given their handy ability of being able to walk through walls. Tanuki had escaped with her life by hiding on the roof of her own house until help arrived. She also had been in protective housing, not leaving until about a year before. She now eyed him cautiously, shifting from foot-to-foot with nerves, edging slightly toward the girl on her right. She didn't seem like much either, but he had been wrong before.

Hiwatari Yui, age 12, the youngest of the elusive Hiwatari clan. Yet another of the Land of Lightning's genius families that met a terrible fate. Unlike the Nougaki and Midasu families though, the Hiwatari family had ultimately been a clan of ninja hermits or persisted that their family was cursed, and so could not stay in the same place for too long, or they would be killed. Looking back at their ancestors who had all effectively been murdered or had 'accidents' in one way or another, this seemed quite reasonable. The family now had three branches left, the oldest containing three members, the middle from which Yui was from had six, and the youngest branch had nine, all of which now traveled the world, and had left Yui to fend for herself at the age of ten on the fourths' doorstep. She had been living on her own since then. The Hiwatari used an ability known as the Kihaku Kouken, or 'soul guardian'. It could be used to create barriers, both physically and mentally, and gave the user precognitive visions which they could manipulate if they chose to do so, it could also allow them to move through and observe another's psyche as well as their own. She glanced briefly at the other two, a reassuring nod that wavered for a moment as her eyes returned to watching the Raikage. She seemed scared, which could be either a good or bad thing. She would definently have to prove herself before anyone could take that one seriously.

The Raikage shook his head, and all three ended up in the same squad as Genin? Who decided that?! Well, too late now. And they were going unaccompanied…

The Raikage barked at the three making them all jump, "Well?! Aren't you going to ask why I had you brought here?!" he asked impatiently.

"Um, why are we here?" Tamaki asked meekly, casting disturbed looks over at the two girls who either looked deeply confused, frightened, or both.

"You three have been recommended for the Chunin exam. You are to leave for Konoha immediately. Be sure to do our Cloud village proud, you are dismissed."

There was a pause.

"YOU ARE DISMISSED!"

"Eep!" The three sprinted out of the room, and headed back for the woods.

"Well, that was quick!" Kayla said, still panting from the full out run to get back to the clearing. "At least we know why we're here now. We get to take the Chunin exams!"

"Well I'm glad someone's excited." Mary replied, holding her aching sides and sitting back down on the log. "And at least I figured out how to use my new abilities enough to get a mental copy of the papers the Raikage had on his desk."

"Now hold on a sec," Justin said, hands on his hips, voice getting steadily louder, "They want us to go to Konoha, fight in the Chunin exam, against Naruto characters, right when the big conflict with Orochimaru happens, when we have no idea how to control our powers yet, because Kayla drEW- IN- MY- BOOK?!"

"Uh, well yeah…"

Justin turned menacingly towards Kayla, "Save me Yui-chan!" Kayla screamed as she ducked behind Mary to avoid Justin's' advance, causing Justin to pause.

"That's another thing then huh? We have to start going by our characters names… but Tamaki? Really?"

"Sounds about right." Yui sighed, turning to Tanuki. "But no adding chan okay? That'll get really old, really fast."

Tanuki just shrugged. "Whatever. So, which way to Konoha?" Both girls turned to Tamaki.

He sighed, and pointed.

"Okay, looks like operation 'survive Chunin exam' is under way." Tanuki said with satisfaction, getting to her feet.

Tamaki's shoulders drooped. "Don't worry," Yui whispered to him as they followed Tanuki out of the clearing in the direction Tamaki had pointed, "We can practice on the way there. We'll be ready to fight before you know it."

"I hope so." He replied.


	4. vague Gaara cuteness

Tamaki used a last burst of strength the roll himself over just in time to dodge Tanuki's downward rush. He quickly spun, leg out, trying to knock her feet out from under her. Tanuki sweating with exertion, jump over his leg and tried another powerful downward kick, which Tamaki calmly avoided. _He doesn't look like he's trying at all! He's not even sweating, and we've been going at this for almost five hours!_

Tanuki glared at the blonde as he slowly stood and brushed himself off. Although he seemed perfectly calm to Tanuki, he was sore all over. He had insisted that both Yui and Tanuki spar against him everyday on their way to Konoha so he could prepare himself for the exam, so unlike Tanuki, he hadn't gotten nearly as much rest the past week or so. The three would wake up early in the morning and run non-stop until late in the afternoon, when Yui allowed them to stop for dinner so she could check their location and look for a place to camp while Tamaki and Tanuki sparred. When Yui returned, they would run the rest of the way to the area where she had already set up camp, and Tamaki and Yui would spar before they all went to bed for the night.

Tamaki wasn't too worried about this fight. He was most obviously the best at hand-to-hand combat out of the three, but Tanuki had better endurance and speed, and Yui was picking up on her new abilities faster than the other two combined. He dreaded the upcoming match with Yui, not because he was afraid he would lose though. He knew Yui would make it more difficult and drawn out, forcing him to use his abilities in order to beat her. That and unlike Tanuki, who would sometimes just give up fighting him in order to take a longer rest break, Yui would keep going until he had used all his attacks at least once to beat her before she would let him go to sleep.

Tanuki spat out a bit of blood and wiped her face clean on her arm. Tamaki had already won this fight; she just didn't want to admit it to him. "Are we still going then? Or are you too tie-rd?" She asked mockingly.

Tamaki just glared in replied, then shut his eyes and concentrated.

_Oh- SHIT! _Tanuki though, stiffening at the sight of Justin opening now rainbow-colored eyes. _He's activated his Koori Gogyou…I'll have to be sure to dodge!_

"Hold it, you two!" Yui said entering the clearing. "I have news; good or bad depends on your interpretation."

"What's up?" Tamaki asked, deactivating his eyes back to their normal pink.

"Konoha is about two miles south of us. If we leave now, we can sleep in town." Yui sighed with longing. _A comfortable bed at last!_

"YES! WOOHOOOOOOOOO! I can have a bath!" Tanuki squealed, jumping up and down and hugging herself. But Tamaki remained silent.

"Are we still gonna be able to practice more?" He asked Yui. _I don't think I'm ready to fight anyone yet, _he thought, his stomach clenching.

"Of course." Yui said with a yawn. "We still have almost another full week before the first part of the exam; we can practice even more now that we don't have to travel constantly also."

"Yeah! Now let's go!" Tanuki interjected. "I want a HUGE bath before we eat, and then you two have to let me sleep in for once, training or no. One morning off is all I ask!"

"Fine by me." Yui replied. "I want the extra sleep too, that, and a hell of a lotta food…" The other two could see her eyes start to glaze over at the prospect of good food.

"Alright then. Let's go."

* * *

Luckily there was an inn close by the practice grounds and just inside the gate the three used to get into Konoha.

Tanuki marched directly up to the desk where the inn keeper was standing and pointed at him. "We're gonna need three adjoining rooms, with big beds and a hot bath, STAT!"

"Um, alright…" Replied the bemused inn keeper. "Are you three here for the Chunin exams?"

Tanuki rolled her eyes and opened her mouth to respond sarcastically when Tamaki shouldered her out of the way.

Smiling broadly at the inn keeper, Yui responded instead. "Yes, actually. We've come a long way actually, the cloud village… could you show us to those rooms now?"

"Why, yes. Of course, this way please." The inn keeper said, charmed by Yui's clever evasiveness.

"Try not to piss anyone off while we're here, will you?" Tamaki whispered menacingly at Tanuki, who just stuck her tongue out at him.

_This is gonna be a long adventure. _He thought grimly.

* * *

_Sleeeeeeep… _Yui passed out face first on her bed almost as soon as she had entered the room. Unknowing that Tamaki had done almost the exact same thing in the room next door.

_Cleeeean! _Tanuki submersed herself in a giant tub of almost boiling hot water the inn keeper had had brought to her room for her. She sat for about an hour, scrubbing almost a week-and-a half's grime of her skin, then got out and got dressed in order to explore the hotel. It was already almost midnight, but she didn't care. She had the next morning off anyways, and she wanted to just take this time to look at the stars all by herself, without Tamaki snoring in the background, or Yui murmuring about donuts in her sleep.

She hopped out a hallway window and flipped herself up to the roof, meandering across the top, till she reached the exact center of the building. She then plopped down to look at the stars. Tanuki hugged her legs to her chest, closing her eyes and tilting her face upward to bask in a pool of moonlight. She sighed, as her inner fan-girl came out. _I wonder if Gaara is doing the exact same thing somewhere… _

The red-haired boy stared blankly at the small white-haired girl in his favorite star watching spot. He debated killing her and re-taking it, but something about her just sitting, so defenseless in the moonlight, and enjoying it, made him feel almost at ease. He decided to change his normal tactic and sit and watch her for the night. _White hair… now that's something you don't see very often… _


	5. tamaki closeup, and mucho eyebrows

*9:00 am*

Tanuki woke with a thud, as she fell off the side of her bed, and groaned. Blinking bleary eyes, she zombie-shuffled into the bathroom and paused. _Wait a minute…I was on the roof! How did I get back here? _She looked around her room uneasily, then shrugged. She must've wandered back in a daze and fell asleep almost immediately, yeah, that's probably what happened. Then hurried to get dressed and head over to the training grounds.

*10:00 am*

WHAM! Tamaki rolled over and smacked his head on the bed-side table, curseing he rubbed his now pounding head. _Why is it always in the morning?_ And meandered into the bathroom to check if there was a lump.

*12:00 pm*

_Sigh_, Yui shifted into a stretch as she woke and stared lazily at the ceiling. She knew she _should_ get out of bed, but she didn't _want _to. As she swung her legs over the side of her bed, she heard whimpering and scratching coming from her door and a muffled, "_Yu-i! Food…!_" and grinned in spite of herself as she pulled on her clothes and opened the door to a groveling Tanuki, and a very irritated looking Tamaki.

"What took you so long?" Tamaki grunted, lifting himself off the wall he had been leaning against.

"Yeah… hungry…!" added Tanuki from the floor.

"I thought we agreed to sleep in." Yui responded as she and Tamaki carried a limp Tanuki through the hallway and down the stairs of the inn.

"We did, for the morning, not the afternoon!"

"Oh well. Let's grab some food and head over to train." Yui shrugged, "We have a week right?"

Tamaki didn't answer, both because he wasn't so sure the week would be beneficial, and because he was now carrying Tanuki by himself as Yui led the way to a food shop nearby.

* * *

Tamaki sweated and stared at the log in front of him that had been his practice log for the past three days or so. It was covered in burn marks, and chunks the size of a human head were missing from it in places, but Tamaki would not be satisfied until he could break it in one hit. _I only have three more days to practice…I have to do this._ Slowly, he summoned all his chakra and focused it into his hands. _Focus…_ He opened his rainbow-colored eyes slightly and swung his left arm back slowly, taking aim. _Kasai-Subeta!_ He said to himself as a lance of flame shot from the end of his outstretched arm, straight at the log.

Rock Lee heard the explosion as he turned the corner towards the training grounds and stopped in his tracks, staring at the blonde boy on the ground a few yards away. He bent down to check his vitals, the pulse was slow but steady. One of the three giant logs typically used for meditation or target practice, was in splinters and the ground surrounding it was smoldering for about five feet in every direction. Lee stared in awe at a splinter of the giant log that was about as big as his hand, smoothly cut, and wondered just who this blonde boy was and how he had gotten so powerful. _He might even be an even match for me! _

The boy groaned and rubbed the back of his head. "Well, that was a little more than I was expecting…" Tamaki sat up and blinked. "HOLY SHIT!" He yelled, leaping back from Lee, who was still crouching over where Tamaki had been.

Lee just blinked at him and stood. "My name is Rock Lee, I'm one of the Konoha Genin. May I ask your name?"

Tamaki just stared at him. _Christ! My hearts still pounding, he's freaky up close! But also kind of cute, in a dorky way…_

"Nougaki Tamaki, I'm from the cloud village." Tamaki replied as Lee looked him over, then smiled.

"Well Tamaki, you seem like a worthy opponent. I hope I get to fight you in the exam!" Lee grinned and gave Tamaki a thumbs up. "See you then!"

"O-kay…" Tamaki said as he watched Lee leave the training ground. _What a weirdo._

* * *

Tanuki whirled, trying to keep the fading form of Tamaki in her line of sight. _Damn he's fast! _She thought, jumping just in time to avoid a kick to her shins. She twisted, looking for an opening in his guard, and heard the whistle.

"Time for a break." Yui called from her perch on one of the two remaining practice logs. "After Tamaki and I fight, let's call it a day."

The other two nodded in exhausted agreement and sat down to eat their lunch. Yui had been working them both to death the past three days, and hadn't let them forget since they woke up that morning that today was their last day to practice. Tanuki flopped down in the shade cast by the giant log and began to snore, unlike Tamaki she was done for the day, and happy about it too. Tamaki groaned as he leaned back on the other of the two logs.

"Do you think we're ready?" He asked Yui.

"Who cares? It's food!" She responded. Tamaki glared at her.

"I'm serious! We could die!" Yui paused.

"No, not we. You. You don't care about Tanuki or me, just yourself. And that's all you should care about." She said as she slid down from her log. "Now fight me."

Tamaki stared at her. "Now? But I haven't even eaten yet!"

WHAM! Tamaki stared in shock at the fist resting on the log next to his face. He hadn't even seen her move at all! _When did she…? _

"Do you want to be ready or not?" Yui whispered, as Tamaki watched her normally sapphire blues eyes deepen to pitch black. "Do you?"

Tamaki gulped, then stared at Yui determinedly. "Yes." He said, preparing to shift into a battle stance.

"Good. Then you – PASS!" Yui said, leaping onto him in a hug.

"What?!" Tamaki croaked.

"I just wanted to make sure you were mentally prepared! If you can stand up to facing something with an unknown amount of power just to protect yourself, then I'm pretty sure you're ready." Yui said with a smile, relinquishing her hold on him and laying down next to Tanuki.

Tamaki just stood stunned. "Then what you said about me not caring-?"

"I was joking. We know you care, you just needing to know it. You'll do fine tomorrow."

Tamaki stared down at the now drooling form of Tanuki and the fully relaxed and dozing Yui. He sighed, _tomorrow…_


	6. the appearance of team 7

AN: So I just wanted to apoligize for not having updated in so long. I've just been extremely unmotivated and have had other things going on. But tonight I'm just gonna buckle down and shoot out a new chapter. I hope you haven't been waiting to long, and enjoy!

Tamaki could hear birds chattering outside the hotel, as he paced back and forth in the hallway outside Yui's room.

"Should we just go in and wake her up? We're gonna be late for the test at this rate!" Tamaki grumbled, wringing his hands. He was already sweating.

"Ha! And face the wrath of 'morning Yui'? I'd like to see you try." Tanuki smirked. "I've had experience, and it is one of the most terrifying things you may ever have happen to you."

Just then, Yui shuffled out of her room with a grunt. Tamaki and Tanuki stared after her as she walked down the hallway and disappeared down the stairs of the inn, shouting a quick, "Move it you two!" over her shoulder.

Tanuki blinked. "Did that seriously just happen?"

Tamaki just shrugged and sprinted after the then walking down the street Yui, Tanuki trailing after him.

As they neared the ninja school building, Yui paused. After standing there for a few minutes, Tamaki leaned forward to look at her face. "Is…something wrong?" He asked.

Tanuki leaned forward as well, and her eyes narrowed. "You forgot which classroom we're supposed to go to, didn't you?"

Yui just glowered and turned towards Tamaki. He sighed, and gestured towards a nearby door. As they entered the hallway, they were quickly crowded by a blob of genin standing in front of a closed classroom that was being guarded by two mischevious looking genin.

"Is that the classroom we're supposed to be in?" Yui asked. At Tamaki's hesitant half-nod, she started to pop her knuckles and push her way through the crowd to the door. Before she had made it more than a few feet though, Tanuki's outstretched hand stopped her.

"Hang on a sec!" Tanuki said, drawing Yui back a ways. "I remember this part. It's just an illusion! The real classroom is up two more floors."

"Oh yeah!" Tamaki said, fist meeting palm. "I had forgotten about that! Nice catch Tanuki." He said looking slightly impressed in spite of himself.

Tanuki's chest puffed up at this, and she grinned. "We should go this way!" She said quickly, a some-what evil glint in her eye, and dragged the other two by their wrists to a connecting hallway.

"But Tanuki, the stairs are the other way…" Tamaki started, then blinked. "Oh! I know where you're going now!" And they both picked up speed, practically carrying a bewildered Yui.

"So where are we going?" She asked.

"To watch Sasuke get his ass handed to him by Lee!" Tanuki said happily. "I knew there was an upside to coming here besides getting to see Gaara and Kakashi." She was practically skipping now.

"Okay… So why are you so happy then?" Yui asked, leaning closer to Tamaki.

He smiled sheepishly. "I get to see Lee again. You know, he's actually kind of cute in person."

"Oh gross!" Yui jerked away, disgusted. "You and you're thing for eyebrows! It's seriously creepy!" Tamaki just responded by sticking his tongue out at her, and they both hurried to catch up with Tanuki.

"Found them!" She said as she croutched behind a low wall, gesturing for them to join her. The three peered over cautiously into the room below, where Rock Lee and Uchiha Sasuke spoke to each other, while Uzamaki Naruto and Haruno Sakura looked on.

"This is so weird… They're actually standing and moving and talking like real people! This is just freaky." Both Yui and Tamaki shuddered.

"I know what you mean." Tamaki said. "It's one thing to talk about meeting them, another thing to actually have a face to face conversation with them!"

"This is so AWE-SOME!" Was all Tanuki could say on the matter.

"Hey look!" Tamaki said pointing, "Their starting."

The three watched as Sasuke was easily beaten, along with Naruto, and all the way through until Kakashi and Guy showed up and stopped the fight. All three squealed at the sight of Kakashi, and both girls wretched at the sight of Guy, while Tamaki just rolled his eyes. After both teams had wandered off to the testing room, the team from the cloud village stood in front of the classroom with severe misgivings.

"Are you sure we can do this?" Tamaki asked.

"No sweat, home-dog." Tanuki said giving him a thumbs up.

Yui just grinned. "After you?" She asked.


	7. Tanuki fail

Bwahahahaha. It's been a while I know, and I have several chapters I should post… but I'm not going to. I will post this one though for now so that Tanuki won't have the opportunity to shoot me in the face. Enjoy!

The classroom was filled with older gennin, all sitting in their respective squads and villages. Most chose to ignore the three who had just entered and continued their conversations, while only a few bothered to turn and give short glares.

"Eep!" Tanuki squealed, as a particularly annoyed glance came her way. The culprit almost immediately turned back to his companions, but Tanuki edged a little closer to Tamaki just to be safe.

"See anyone we should recognize?" Yui asked, pointing. Off in one corner stood the three from the sand village. _Kankuro, Temari, Gaara, _the three counted off in their heads, turning simultaneously. The three evil characters from the sound village along with Kabuto, were easily recognizable as well. It was the three standing in a different corner that really caught the eye.

"CLOUD VILLAGE?" Tanuki blasted, causing several gennin around them to jump. "But I thought we were the only ones from there- mmf!" She stated before Tamaki shoved her head down into a desk.

"You dumbass! What do you think? You can just say whatever you want here without caring…" Tamaki's face turned white as her looked up into three very familiar faces. "Who's…listening…"

Yui gaped. "How the hell did you three get here?"

Out of the two girls and boy standing in front of them, all three were kids from the real world. All three altered just like Tamaki, Tanuki, and Yui.

Kelly Marx, a high school senior before she had turned up in the Naruto world, had managed to still retained her shockingly red hair, but her eyes were now an almost zombie-esk bright white. She wore a small white t-shirt, with an orange jonin vest, and a pink plaid skirt over leg bandaging with open-toed black shoes. Her smile was huge, as she squealed and launched herself at Yui. "Mary! You are so cute!"

Yui just blinked, startled. "Kelly…what?"

"Oh. That's right, I'm not Kelly anymore. My Naruto name is Kisa." She explained softly. Edging back to her teammates, she linked her arm through her boy teammates arm and shifted closer to him.

Taylor Noah had been a junior just like Tamaki Tanuki and Yui, and had been dating Kelly/Kisa, before his untimely ejection from his studying for a Japanese quiz. He had also kept his natural hair, brown and curly in tiny curls kept poofy and close to his head, but his eyes were now an almost deep sea blue. He wore a black t-shirt without ornament, and a pair of black shorts that ended just above his knees with black close-toed shoes. Unlike Kisa, he still looked extremely confused, and seemed to be mumbling Japanese articles of clothing under his breath.

"Taylor's name is Shinotsuke. Don't worry, he's just in shock." Kisa explained. "He was just so sure he was going to ace his quiz this time…" Meanwhile, the third member of the 'other real people' squad, shifted slightly.

Alyssa Jenson had also been a junior, and one of Tamaki's closest friends. Her normally light blonde hair was now an alarming shade of bubblegum pink, and her normally gorgeous blue eyes, were a transparent yellow. She wore a yellow vest over bandaging, and a yellow frilly skirt over white shorts. Unlike the others, she wasn't wearing any shoes, just bandaging. "Apparently, my name is Mimi." She said, fiddling with her skirt. "Personally, I think it makes me sound like some kind of poodle, but whatever."

Kisa shifted, "Well? What are your guy's names?"

The three just stared, Tamaki had his mouth open and looked a lot like a fish out of water. Tanuki just looked blank, it was Yui who finally responded.

"How in all the seven Hells did you three get here!" Her voice had cracked near the end and she looked like she was gonna have a total breakdown.

Kisa sighed. "Here, why don't we sit down and we can explain…" she said, then glancing at Shinotsuke, "Well, I guess Mimi and I can explain."

As the six sat down, Kisa quickly explained that the other three had been in one of the practice rooms attached to the band room when the portal to the Naruto world had opened, and had immediately been drawn in as well. "We ended up in the same place you three did, just a little while afterward, and they told us you had already left so we came to find you."

"Oh. I guess that makes sense." Tamaki said, nodding. But Yui and Tanuki both looked grim.

"I guess this means all we really have to worry about is whether anyone else was in any of the other practice rooms." Yui said, turning to glare at Tanuki. "You just had to draw a mustache on someone." Tanuki smiled weakly.

"Heh, heh. I guess this means we should be on the lookout?"

Well, there you have it. Tanuki fail. And three more OC's! You will understand the purpose behind them with time. But for now, you just have to wait till I feel like posting something again.


	8. appearance of a sonic fan

AN: So it's been a really long time since i've updated and I apoligize. But now we shall be getting into some actually Naruto plot. Which I do not own. Enjoy.

Tamaki shifted uncomfortably at his desk. After having met up with Kisa, Shinotsuke and Mimi, the written exam had started. Tamaki had been seated in the far back corner and seperated from everyone else by a bunch of older genin, and after reading the first question of the test remembered that they didn't really even need to write anything down. He then had promptly begun drawing doodles on his test paper and hadn't realized he had drawn Lee about five times till he noticed he had spent the past three minutes drawing an eyebrow. _I wonder what the others are doing, _Tamaki pondered. Cautiously, he glanced up from under his bangs and let his gaze drift forward a few rows.

Tanuki had been seated right next to Kankuro and had been silently freaking out until they were told they could start the test. Tanuki had then relaxed and started drawing chibi versions of her favorite anime characters all over the exam paper, unknowing that Kankuro was plotting strange things just next to her. Kisa and Shinotsuke were seated directly next to one another, which was most likely a good thing since Shinotsuke was now under the immpression that he was finally takeing his Japanese test and was writing away on his paper. Kisa meanwhile was drawing what looked startlingly like a picture of a big-horned sheep. Mimi was in the same position as Tamaki only in the front corner sitting next to Hinata. Unlike all the others, she looked like she was seriously considering the questions to the exam and was actually drawing a diagram to go along with her answer to question three.

It was Yui, however, that truely caught Tamaki's attention. She had a seat directly in between two of the examiners in disguise and rather than trying to cheat off of them, she had simply placed her face directly onto her copy of the test and fallen asleep. Tamaki swore silently and face-palmed. This was going to be a long exam.

As the genins crowded out of the testing room, Tamaki sweat-dropped. Anko had appeared at the end of the exam in a giant explosion which had startled everyone, but mostly Yui who had woken up and fallen backward out of her chair hitting her head on the desk behind her and freaking out Ino who had been sitting behind her and screamed.

"What the hell did she mean by exploding out of nowhere anyways? Could've given somebody a heart attack!" Yui grumbled angriliy, as the group of six wandered slowly down the hallway and out of the ninja school.

"Oh, you're just upset cause you hit the desk so hard!" Kisa said smilingly, as she walked hand in hand with Shinotsuke. After they were told they could go, Shinotsuke had snapped back to normal and had required an explaination before he would allow himself to be taken anywhere else in the strange world he now found himself in. He now mostly just stared around him in disbelief and awe as the group headed on their way towards the second part of their exam, led by Tamaki.

Yui's face reddened but she didn't reply, she was a bit too preoccupied by her now splitting headache. Meanwhile Mimi turned to Tamaki and asked the only relevent question any non-naruto fan would want to know in that situation, "What do we have to do for the second part of the test?"

The unfortunate six stood stareing up at the giant, dark, and foreboding trees of the forest of death, the second part of the exam.

"We are so screwed." Was all Shinotsuke had to say on the matter, and noone else chose to disagree beyond Tanuki.

"Forest of death, huh..." She said, and grinned. "How much death can it give me?"

The rest of the group sweat-dropped and Yui winced. Leave it to Tanuki to take the possibility of death as a challenge.

But Tamaki was restless. He kept having this weird prickling on the back of his neck and a sensation of someone familiar watching him. He turned cautiously, but not too much so, for he screamed and leaped backward into Mimi after having turned to stare directly into a pair of pitch black eyes.

The rest of the group gaped, and Yui swore.

"Nick! What the hell-?" Yui cringed as her own voice made her head throb.

The aforementioned 'Nick' was a boy who had also come from the real world, only unlike his many friends, he was an adult rather than six years younger than he was normally. In the real world he had had short brown hair and blue eyes, in the naruto world however, his hair was a deep blue and his eyes a perfect black. He wore a blue jonin vest over a black t-shirt, with black pants, close-toed black boots, black fingerless gloves, and his headband tied around his arm.

Nick chuckled as he stood up straight and looked down at his formerly taller friends. "Actually, my name is Kosuke. And I'm your three's squad leader." He said, nodding at Tamaki, Tanuki, and Yui. "I was in another practice room with Kenny when we both got sucked in after you all. We showed up at the Raikage's and he told us he had already sent you out. Kenny's name is Mori, btw, and he's your three's squad leader." Kosuke added, "He's off at the middle of the forest already."

"Damn." Tanuki shook her head. "How many practice rooms are there?"

"5." Tamaki and Yui replied, sending a dark aura out towards Tanuki and making her huddle behind Mimi in fear.

Tamaki turned toward Yui. "You don't think anyone else is here, do you?"

Yui sighed. "Probabley not. I could see into the other three practice rooms from where I was sitting and they were empty. It just us... all eight of us..."


	9. forest of death

AN: So, it's been awhile I know... but this chapter will be taking us onward through the forest of death so I think it will be worth the wait. And I do not own any naruto plot or characters.

Tamaki sighed and leaned on the nearest tree. He had been walking for almost a solid hour looking for a place his team could use for the night as a small base of operations. After entering the forest of death the two teams of three had decided to call a truce of sorts. Both groups would go out on their own to do the test but if they ran into each other they would not attack or if the other group were in trouble would assist in whatever the situation, other than that they would be on their own. After the groups had split Tamaki had immediately taken charge and handed out assignments to an indifferent Yui and a Tanuki who had promptly stopped paying attention as soon as he had mentioned being careful.

"You!" he had said, pointing at Yui. "Will look for food supplies. I, will look for shelter," he turned to glare at Tanuki, "And YOU will stay away from all other people at all costs!"

Tamaki sweat dropped thinking back on Yui's shrug of aknowlegement and Tanuki's "Yes, sir!" and salute before spinning in a circle and staring at the tree branches overhead. Tamaki had then marked a giant X on a huge tree nearby and a few more on the trees surrounding it with arrows pointing at it for good measure. "This is where we will meet back up, understood? Do not get lost! If you do, I will be most unhappy to come find you." He knew even now that had been a stupid statement, considering neither of them had any sense of direction whatsoever. At least Yui had bothered staring at the trees for a few minutes memorizing the location as much as possible before grumbling about hateing roots and wandering deeper into the forest. Tanuki had merely taken a deep breath, lifted her leg in preparation to march into the heart of the forest, tripped over a root, and with a scream launched herself on a vine she had clung to into the tree tops.

Slowly, Tamaki continued through the forest and silently prayed he wouldn't have to fight anyone in order to protect their scroll... unless it was Lee...

*CRUNCH* Yui paused for a moment, savoring the taste of an interestingly colored fruit she had found in her wandering. After about half an hour she had remembered Tamaki's orders to look for food once her stomach had growled and gurgled angrily at her. She had then promptly begun taking a bite out of every fruit, root, and berry(with short breaks inbetween to tell whether they were poisonous or not), and adding them to one of her many pockets.

Just then, what sounded like a high pitched bark reached Yui through the trees. She stared at the area it had come from and frowned. But, after hearing another bark, Yui stuffed the fruit in her pocket and ran to investigate(while trying not to think about how disapproving Tamaki might be in this situation).

Yui burst through the trees just in time to see a group of three boys slightly older than herself pull out shuriken, and one of them kick a small white dog at their feet. The dog yelped with pain and rolled backward slightly, his tiny legs scrambling to get back under him. Pure white hot fury wafting from Yui made all three boys turn and stare at her in surprise.

"What- the- HELL- do you think you're doing?" Yui growled at the three. In that moment seeing only a girl, the three made the biggest mistake of their lives. The middle boy smirked and threw a shuriken behind him, grazing the dogs shoulder. The boy on the left laughed at the yelp that followed and said to Yui, "Give us your scroll, little girl." And the boy on the right chimed in, "Yeah! Or the mutt gets one to the head." while putting his own shuriken away.

Anyone from the real world would have easily been able to point out every mistake these boys had made when confronting Yui. Yui loved most animals, espeacially dogs which she always called puppies no matter how old, hated being referred to as 'little', greatly disliked threats to her own person or anyone she cared about, and had no issue with hurting unarmed people who annoyed her. These boys had hurt the puppy, threatened the puppy, called her little, and had put away their weapons because they didn't consider her a threat. Too bad for them, thought Yui. And to the boys great alarm, she smiled and said, "I'm so going to enjoy this."


End file.
